The Notorious Bad Boy
by Addicted Necker
Summary: Edward Cullen, the notorious bad boy is thrown into a situation that makes Bella question if he really is that bad. Rated M'ish. No lemons yet. Written for Fage. Will add/edit more to the story soon.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: The Notorious Bad Boy**

**Written for: Zenoneness**

**Written By: Addicted Necker**

**Rating: M'ish**

**Summary/Prompt used: Bad boy falls in love.**

**A/N: **Zen, my apologies for this being late. I hope you understand my circumstances!  
*Coughs* Officer Spread em'…please don't look at the word count! LOL

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

**The Notorious Bad Boy**

Shit. Shit. Shit. I was late, and the squad had just been warned that another tardy was going to get somebody suspended off of the cheer squad. Rose was going to kill me. My lead foot was straining against the gas pedal, as I pushed my truck to its limits down Main Street. I skidded around the corner into the school parking lot, cursing the fact that I had denied Charlie his offer of putting snow chains on for me. My old truck groaned as it slid sideways across the icy asphalt. I cringed and braced for impact. The bald tires screeched and skidded through three parking spaces and jerked to a stop, mere inches from a shiny silver car.

With a sigh of relief, I leaned back into the headrest to settle my erratic heart. That was a close call. I took a deep breath and reached for the door handle, only to be met with a pair of green eyes angrily blazing back at me. My heart sped back up dramatically when I realized who stood outside my door.

Edward Cullen, the notorious bad boy.

He was always into some kind of trouble, however I didn't understand how so considering he hardly ever muttered a word. He kept his headphones in at all times, and sported mostly black daily. His tall stature made the majority of the Forks High student body look miniscule in comparison, as he towered over the rest of us in the halls.

He moved to Forks our freshman year, and almost always kept to himself. The first year he was here it was hot and mysterious and everybody wanted him, including me. He was drop dead gorgeous and his quiet being brought not only questions, but longing. A couple years of silence transported into awkward gazes and whispers. He turned into the freak that nobody wanted a thing to do with.

I had only seen Edward carry on a conversation with one other person, and that was James Simpson. Even the teachers knew that James and Edward would sneak out of class and go smoke behind the cafeteria.

Eww, James. Been there, done that, will never go back again. He was the bane of my existence, divulging the rest of the boys in our school every detail of the night we hooked up. We had been seeing each other for a couple of months, and he seemed like an alright guy until he told the entire student body everything we had done, right down to the tiny tattoo that I adorned on my hip. While it backfired on him and turned my quiet social life into a popular blacked out calendar with the guys, I still couldn't stomach him. He stalked after me and every guy I have tried to date since.

The rumors circled around Edward and while I questioned some, others I knew were completely absurd. Still, as he towered over my truck I was absolutely terrified as to what he was about to do. He looked absolutely furious, and my body was frozen. Before I could make up my mind of whether to stay or bolt, his hand crashed down on the side of my window making me jump and scour back towards the passenger seat. His eyes glared down upon me, before pushing off and making his way inside the school.

Did I hit his car? My truck was a behemoth beast; maybe I couldn't feel the impact. I jumped out and rushed out to inspect the damages. I didn't see any, but perhaps I came close to hitting him. I shrugged it off I ran inside, and slipped into class thankfully unnoticed by the teacher.

Unfortunately, I wasn't as lucky when it came to the cheer captain Rosalie Hale. As I slid into my desk I could feel her staring daggers into my back. I huffed before turning around and giving an apologetic smile. Like Edward Cullen, Rose was also someone you didn't mess with. She mouthed _one thousand crunches_ to me, which made me gulp. Ugh, that is just what I needed. My nerves were fried beyond belief after the close call with Cullen, and now I was going to have my ass handed to me after tonight's game in Port Angeles.

Our English teacher was preoccupied with his nose stuck in a book, and gave the class free reign for the period. So in other words I raced here for absolutely nothing. I nervously tugged down my cheerleader skirt and wrapped my arms around myself. Did I mention how ridiculous it was that Rose made us wear our uniform on game days? I huffed before heading into the back of the class with my girls.

Alice, Jessica, and Angela were surrounding Rose's desk, so I slid a chair close as well and slipped into it. There was a cool breeze coming from the window that was cracked slightly, however I could smell the old stench of cigarettes coming from years of kids smoking behind the building wafting into the classroom. Ick.

"Okay girls, let's play M.F.K." Jessica giggled as the rest of the girls groaned.

"What are we, twelve?" Rose questioned and rolled her eyes.

"M.F.K., what is that?" Angela questioned and Jessica erupted into giggles again. Jesus, was she high?

I leaned over and patted Angela on the shoulder. "Marry, fuck, kill. We've been playing it for years. It is just a silly game that Jessica seems to be obsessed with. She'll name three guys, and you choose who you want to marry, fuck and then kill."

"It's fun! Alice, you go first and can show Angela how it is done." Jessica eagerly scooted towards Alice, who took a glance at Rose before she shrugged and accepted. "Sam, Jared, and Quill?" She questioned.

Alice blushed, putting her hands over her face. "Um, oh geeze I don't know. Marry Jared I guess, fuck Sam, and kill Quill. Yeah, definitely kill Quill."

The girls broke out in laughter, but I exhaled loudly before adding "this is childish like Rose said. We've already played this with the same guys a million times. How boring!" I stood up and leaned my back against the wall and window.

Jessica looked malicious as she eyed me. We've always had some competition between us, and I think it has a lot to do with James. She was so angry with me when she found out that I had been with him, and has been in his flavor of the month rotation since. On the bright side, the entire school knows all about her unsightly birth mark on her left ass cheek.

"Okay Bella," Jessica blurted out my name like it was a bad taste in her mouth. "I have a new list, and this one is just for you. James Simpson, Edward Cullen, and Riley Rogers. Marry, fuck, kill?"

I raised my eyebrow, trying to decipher her intentions. Why did she mention Cullen now? Did she see me almost run into him earlier? More importantly, what to do with these guys? Rose stood up and finally looked intrigued by our game. The girls were smiling, and encouraging my response.

I decided to go right for the kill to please her, "that's…interesting. I would definitely kill James, and I don't believe I need to tell you all why." The disgusting thought shuddered through me and sent chills down my body.

Jessica coughed and muttered "four leaf clover", which immediately received laughs.

I sighed and rubbed my hip. James was such an asshole and Jessica deserved him "As far as the rest, I don't know ladies. Edward is so…weird. He has that dark brooding thing going on which is pretty damn creepy. Besides, he doesn't talk! Ever! What is up with that? Don't you think that is really fucked up?"

I paused a moment, considering my options. He might be quiet and have a bad reputation, but I didn't believe the half of it. The rumors ranged from druggie to having something to do with the disappearance of his father. Who knew what was really true? I mean this is Forks. I am sure that deep down he had more to offer than what he showed.

"Anyway, I think that I would fuck Riley. I mean, he is decent looking but his voice drives me insane. I don't think that I could live with him without killing him as well. So that leaves me marrying Cullen I suppose. At least I would have peace and quiet, and something nice to look at." I laughed awkwardly as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

EPOV

Fuck today. Seriously. I couldn't get my mother up off of the couch this morning, after two hours of pleading. She was passed out from God knows what pills she was popping last night, and reeked of booze. To top it off, I almost got hit by Bella Swan's piece of shit truck. She came inches from smashing my car, which is the only thing that I give a fuck about. As soon as I heard her screeching tires, I saw red. I couldn't help myself and I was out of my car and at her door in a flash. If she hadn't looked like a frightened puppy with those huge ass brown eyes, I would have let her know all about my fucked up morning and how she had just made it worse.

I couldn't do it though; I would have probably made her cry. It wasn't like this whole town wasn't already terrified of me as it was, and a crying bitch is the last thing that I need. Not to mention that I know her father is the police chief.

I decided to skip class, and go outback for a smoke. I was tired of this small ass town, and I was ready to get the fuck out of it. I lit up, and was walking along the building to my usual spot when I overheard a group of giggling girls.

"As far as the rest, I don't know ladies. Edward is so…weird. He has that dark brooding thing going on which is pretty damn creepy. Besides, he doesn't talk! Ever! What is up with that? Don't you think that is really fucked up?" I paused when I heard my name, and peeked inside to see which bitch was talking shit now. My eyes widened when I saw that it was Bella Swan.

Bella Swan, the notorious good girl.

I couldn't stomach her, but I was shocked to hear her talking ill of anyone. She seemed like the goody-too-shoes of the cheerleaders, and I had never overheard her being so cruel. Not that I paid that much attention to her, it is just that you can hear a lot when you aren't jabbing your jaw 24/7.

I stubbed out my cigarette, disgusted with not only her, but the day itself. I made my way back to my car, only to find James leaning against my passenger door.

"Get your greasy ass off of my car, Simpson." I hollered, but he didn't move. I reluctantly pulled one ear bud out and nudged him away from my car.

"We've got an issue, Cullen. Aro called and mentioned that your mom went off the deep end again. He said that I need to collect." He huffed while crossing his arms, trying to make himself look tough.

James was a sleaze bag, who was easily four inches shorter than I was. The only time I ever talked to him is when he came to collect because my drugged up mother didn't have the money to pay. I made a mistake the first time, giving in and paying off a small debt that has haunted me since. She is my mother after all, and I felt guilty that I had caused her to go down the drug induced road after Dad left. If she didn't have me, he would probably still be here. If I wasn't such a pain in the ass, and needed so much attention she would still have him. Therefore, they come to me every time she is in the hole, which is more often than not.

I shook my head, trying to bring myself back to the present. "How much is it this time, James?" I didn't even have to question if she really owed the money or how much it was. I knew it was going to be a ridiculous amount. Let's just say this isn't the first time in the past couple of months that I couldn't wake her up in the morning.

"Ten. She's been gambling here lately too." James replied, not taking notice to my flinch at the price.

"I expected a lot, but $10,000? Seriously, James? You know we don't have that kind of money. I have been running some things for you here and there to make up or her habit, but there is no way I can come up with that amount of money."

An evil smile crept upon his lips, as he spit on the icy ground to my left. My eyes never left his, and I knew that he already had a plan of how I was going to pay for my mother's debt.

"Yes, I know. Meet me at the old cabin off of the 101 at five o'clock tonight. Bring some extra supplies, because you'll be there for a while. Do not be late." James cracked a shit eating grin before he walked into the school building, leaving me confused. What on earth was he going to do at the old cabin? More importantly, who was going to make sure my Mom stayed alive while I was gone?

I raced home and found my Mom propped up against the side of the couch on the floor. At some point in the few hours that I was gone, she had fallen off and haphazardly pulled herself into a sitting position. At least I knew she was alive, for now. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some Tylenol and a glass of cold water. I crouched down next to her and stroked her damp hair. She was sweating profusely even though it was the middle of winter and our heater was busted again. Her head lulled, but after a few flicks of water she came to. I forced her to take the two white pills I had, and she mumbled something about what a good son I was before slumping further into the floor. I didn't have time for this. I picked up a blanket and threw it over her frail body. I left a note and what little money I had on the table. I know that I should go to the grocery store and buy food with it, but I just didn't have time. I'm sure this money was just going to go to her fix.

I locked the door behind me before heading out to do God knows what. I just prayed she would still be alive when I returned.

BPOV

The bus was scheduled to leave at three for the basketball game, and we just finished in the locker room primping and adding glitter and bows to our hair. As we packed into the bus, I noticed that I was missing a bag and needed to run back into the locker room. I passed Rose, who gave me a stern look to move my ass a little quicker.

I was at my locker, when I felt someone watching me. "Rose, I am trying. I will be there in just a second okay?" I hollered without looking up, knowing she was in full on bitch mode today. I loved that girl, but she could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

Two strong hands wrapped around my body, running down my legs and tracing their way back up. Startled, I straightened and tried to maneuver out of his hold. "What the…"

"Isabella." He whispered, and I immediately recognized his voice.

"James, what are you doing here?" I swallowed thickly, and tried to pry his disgusting hands away from my body.

"Uh uh, Isabella. You know that I don't like when you fight me." James said while running a hand up my bare legs and into my skirt. My body revolted on its own accord, and I cringed at his touch. His other hand wound around and held a cloth to my mouth. My struggle weakened as everything went black…

I was freezing when I woke up, in a dark room with the only light coming from a small lantern sitting inches from me. I reached for the light so that I could figure out where the hell I was, yet when I stretched my hand yanked back towards the wall. The lantern illuminated my worse fear, showing that I was handcuffed to a cold radiator against the wall.

I could hear car tires crunching against the gravel, followed by two male voices. I was racking my brain trying to figure out why and how I got here, but nothing was coming to. The last thing that I remembered was getting ready to leave for the game, and then everything went black.

Panic set in when the voices come closer, which made me shrink back into the wall. My body was freezing, and I was only in my uniform which was a short skirt and tank top. Thankfully, I was wearing a light jacket over my top, but it wasn't doing much for the chill that crept over my body when I saw the light come in from the door.

A male figure with wild hair came closer to me slowly, and I closed my eyes tightly bracing for the impact. It seemed like an eternity before he made his move, and I only opened my eyes when I heard a soft gasp. Standing over me was the last person I expected, with his face glowing by the small lantern next to me.

"What the fuck?" Edward questioned with anger flashing over his face. He retreated quickly, and I could hear maddened whispers coming from just outside. I couldn't decipher what they were saying, but I knew it couldn't be good.

I gulped when Edward stormed back into the room and yanked on my arm. He inspected the handcuff and tugged on the small radiator that I was attached to. A pained expression came over his face, and he put his head into his hands and yanked at his bronze hair. I was so confused and scared and couldn't bring myself to ask why I was here.

"Well don't just sit there. We have shit to do!" James hollered. My blood ran cold, and I started to shake. What was he doing here? Was Edward really that pissed at me for this morning and why did he have James with him? What were they going to do to me? The questions poured in, and I let out a small yelp. Edward's head snapped up and his eyes met mine.

EPOV

The fear coursing through Bella made the situation turn into reality. She was trembling, and her eyes were darting between James and me. What the hell was James thinking kidnapping Bella Swan? She was the daughter of the police chief, and completely innocent.

When I questioned his motive outside, James mentioned something about getting what was his. He had a crazy look in his eye that I had never seen before. He told me that if I kept her here for seven days that he would pay Aro himself. However, even one day short of the week and he would tell Aro that I refused to pay and they would take it out not only on me but my Mom too. I was so confused and had no clue what I should do. Bella didn't deserve to be a part of this, but I sort of needed her. I wouldn't harm her, but she had to be here in order to save my Mom.

James walked over to Bella and began running his hands over her. I couldn't stomach to watch him so I turned away and began starting a fire. The cabin had no electricity, and we were going to have to keep the fire going so we didn't freeze to death. I could hear him whispering in her ear as she began to sob. There was no way I was going to be able to watch him torture her all week.

"James!" I yelled, distracting him from his cruelty. "I need to talk to you outside. Now." I stormed out waiting for him to follow.

"Didn't you see that I was getting ready to have a little fun? What do you want Cullen?" He questioned and ran his hands through his short blonde hair.

"Why do you need me here for this? I don't want to watch you do sick things to her, you stupid fuck." I was fuming. I didn't want to be a part of this.

He laughed evilly, "Oh Edward, I am only going to come up here once a day and take what I need. I can't let anyone know that I have anything to do with this. You'll be her little babysitter, however if you touch what is mine while I am gone I will kill you and your mother. The deal will be off. Understand?"

"What do you mean take what you want? I'm not going to sit by and let you rape the poor girl." I may not have cared for her, but I wasn't down for that shit either.

James' phone rang before he could reply, and I got the impression by his facial expressions that the caller was Aro. James eyes widened, and he quickly moved away from me. He spent a couple of minutes pleading to the caller that he had things under control.

I peeked into the cabin, and saw Isabella was still trembling. Tears ran down her cheeks, and my heart broke a little for her. Nobody deserved this, and she wouldn't understand why I needed her to stay.

Who was I to ask her to risk her body and life, to save my mother and me? Like hell if I would do it for someone else.

James closed his cell phone and hollered that he would be back, before fleeing to his car. I was left alone with a very confused girl and a difficult decision to make. I walked back into the cabin and stirred the fire place. The rage running through my body was pumping my adrenaline to a new level. I needed to release it, before I went insane.

BPOV

Edward was pacing in front of the fire place, and avoiding eye contact with me at all cost. It felt like hours, but I finally brought up the courage to ask.

"Why?" I squeaked.

He didn't turn to look at me; instead he let out a scream while running his fist through the wall next to him. I screamed, terrified that he was going to take that aggression out on me. All of rumors that I had shot down before about Edward immediately became plausible. Perhaps he was responsible for the disappearance of his father.

"Why, you want to know why? Fuck, I don't even know why." He began to shake his head and pace again.

"Well, then just let me go! If you don't know why I am here there is no reason for me to stay. I won't tell anyone that you had anything to do with this. I'll keep quiet, just please let me go!" I sobbed, pleading with my captor.

Edward tugged at his hair, and stepped closer to me. "You think that I don't want to let you go? It isn't that easy, Bella! I don't know why _you_ are here, but I sure as hell know why I am here. James holds the power in this situation. He told me that I have to keep you here, in order to get what I need. You have to understand that."

"What you need? You're holding me hostage because of what you need? What is this about, drugs? You're no better than James, Edward Cullen! My father is the police chief and you better believe that he will find me and you'll go to jail for a long time. That is if he lets you live!" I was furious. How dare he use me for his personal gain?

A foul laugh escaped him "Drugs? I am not her! I have nothing to do with drugs. Who do you think I am? Oh wait, you assume the worse just like everyone else in this town. I'm the bad guy, the person that you have to stay away from. Even you, the good girl of Forks High talks mad shit about me." Edward stepped closer to me, and I cringed back in fear. "Nobody knows me. You can't possibly begin to understand what I have been through."

Edward sank down on the wall, mere inches from me. He held his hair tight between his closed fists, and I could see his body shaking. Once again, this was the last thing that I expected. He had shocked me again. Edward Cullen was crying.

"You're not who, Edward?" I scooted closer to him. While I was very aware of my dangerous surroundings, I couldn't just let him break down. That wasn't me. He seemed so broken and fragile. Perhaps I could use this to my advantage. My hand lingered near his leg, but couldn't quite reach his thigh so I settled for his shin.

Watching my movement, Edward's eyebrows creased and a frown spread across his face. "My mother," he whispered. "You're here because of my mother. She's the one into drugs. She got into some trouble and owes some money. If I don't do what he says they will kill her. James can make my trouble disappear if I keep you here. However, I don't know what he is going to do with you."

My hand immediately recoiled. I set up on my knees and pleaded. "No, you can't let him come near me! Please, you didn't hear the awful things that he told me before he left. He is going to rape me, and after he is done he will kill me. He's been stalking me for months, but I just thought that it was a jealous ex-boyfriend thing. Now I know that it is so much more. He is so fucked up. Please don't let him touch me. Please don't let him come near me!"

Edward rose quickly, and was pacing again. Tears streaked down my cheeks and burned my eyes. "I can't. You have to stay here. He's going to have my mother killed. All of this is my fault. She wouldn't be so fucked up if it wasn't for me. It's down to either you or her, and how can I make that decision? What would you do if it was me Bella? Would you save me, a random person, if it meant your mother would die?"

He had me there. I don't think that I would. Reality sunk in, and so did my body as I slouched back to the cold wood floor. The tears began to flow, and my body trembled. "I'm sorry, you're right. I can't ask that of you. However, I can ask that you kill me before he comes back. The thought of his hands on my body again makes me want to die. I won't survive anyway."

EPOV

"I can't kill you." I dropped on my knees in front of her and began to wipe her tears. I felt the need to reach out and touch her and to let her know that I wasn't going to hurt her. Understandably her body withdrew from my touch. "Okay, I understand. I'm just so confused. Don't you understand my dilemma?"

"Yes, but how is it your fault that she owes money? You said that it was her drug problem, not yours." Bella questioned. What was she getting at?

"It is my fault. She does drugs because of me. If I wasn't born, my father would have stuck around to protect and support her. She struggled raising me because he wasn't there." I reluctantly explained. I had never told anyone that.

"Edward, you can't possibly believe that? You were just a baby. You had nothing to do with him leaving. It is her problem. Not yours! I'm not saying to let them kill her of course, but before anything happens you have to understand that it isn't your fault." She was pleading with me, but I didn't understand.

"I've always took responsibility for him leaving. She's told me that almost daily he left because I was such a pain in the ass baby. I know that sounds horrible, but she really is a good mother. I never went without anything as a child. This drug issue became recent," I clarified.

"How recent?" she questioned.

"Five years or so I suppose." My voice cracked as the reality of the situation dawned on me. How could this girl change my outlook on my entire life within minutes?

Bella shook her head but began to cry again. She was tugging at emotions that I never knew were a part of me. Why was she trying to help me? I was holding her here against her will, and she was showing me so much emotion. She had so much left to live for, and I was going to risk it all for my mother. A 40 year old junkie, whose only goal in life was to get a high and sleep through the hangover.

In that moment, I had made my decision. "Fuck this!" I said jumping up. I began wrenching on the radiator, which finally broke free from the wall. She quickly pulled one side of the handcuff off of the broken pipe and jumped up to free herself.

Bella's eyebrows were raised as she questioned what to do now. "You have to run. Out the backdoor, go now!"

She began to argue, "But…"

I heard the distinctive sound of James' Trans Am, and pushed her towards the door. "He's here. Run, hide. Don't worry about me, or my Mom. I will figure something out. GO!" I shouted. Bella's fragile arms suddenly wrapped around my body and hugged me tightly. I could feel my t-shirt dampen from her tears, and I briefly squeezed her back as my own tears claimed her shirt as well. She ran out the door and took my heart with her.

1 week later…

Bella Swan sits on the couch with her father, reading the front page of the paper that announces:

FORKS DAILY PRESS

Two dead and multiple arrests made in drug ring.

...

..

.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

2 Months Later

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charlie questioned, as he ushered me through the courthouse. I nodded, while my eyes eagerly searched the crowd.

I couldn't believe everything that I had been through in the past two months. After I left Edward standing in the cabin alone, I made my way out the door and down the side of the hill. My main concern was to get the fuck out of there, but when I heard gunshots I came to a sudden stop. He was dead. I couldn't believe that Edward was dead, and it was all because of me.

My dad was the one who found me, rugged, tired and crying as I walked down the highway back towards town. I explained the situation and had to wait at the station as he went to the cabin to handle the situation. I never imagined in a million years who he would bring back in with him in the back of the cop car.

Edward Cullen, the notorious bad boy.

I visited him in jail several times, as the cops tried to sort the truth out of the situation. James had killed Edward's mother per request of Aro, before he came back to the cabin for us. I'm pretty sure that he was going to kill both of us on the spot, but thankfully Edward had let me go. There was a struggle, and Edward had pulled the gun away from James and killed him. Edward had turned in every name that he knew that were a part of the drug ring, therefore Aro and several other individuals were arrested. Unfortunately, Edward had to go to jail until he was cleared as well.

Edward and I had discussed the situation, and I wanted to make sure that he understood my appreciation that he chose to save me. Not only that, but my sadness that he lost his mother. He was alone now, and part of me felt responsible.

However, today was the day that they were releasing him from jail. I had to be there for him, after all who else would? My father and I fought for hours about this, but in the end Charlie agreed that we had to help.

My eyes found a pair of saddened green eyes that were searching the crowd for a way out. He didn't know I was coming. When our eyes met, a thousand questions poured from him. He didn't have a chance to ask any of them though, because I was launching myself at him. He was my savior, and now it was my turn to save him.


End file.
